Maybe It Was For The Best
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: What if Maria hadn't died, would it really be as good as most of us think? or maybe it was for the best.


**Maybe It Was For The Best**

**This is an idea I got a while ago… it came back to me lately. I love it when I get ideas. So… you may find this story quite depressing. But… that's how I am… I think pf depressing things some times. **

Shadow sat in the ARK alone, wondering what his life would have been like if GUN hadn't attacked the ARK fifty years ago, and Maria had survived. Would she be old now, and the two of them live a long life together or something different. Was it for the best? Shadow thought into logically. If GUN hadn't attacked…

_1950 Space Colony ARK_

Shadow and Maria spent time with each other as usual, they had heard they had gotten threats that GUN would attack, and were quite worried about it. They held each other tight. "Maria… do you really think they're gonna hurt us?" Shadow said to Maria.

"I hope not… why would they want to… you're not threat…. You're a living thing with feelings…. Just like us… not a machine. You need to be cared for and loved…" she said lovingly, smoothing his fur. "You may have a massive amount of power… but I know you won't use it unless you need to… you're not as dangerous as they think."

"Yeah…" Shadow agreed. It was still awfully quiet. The day went by, and then came the night, and still no sign of a GUN attack. They went to the professor's office.

"Grandfather… are we safe? Are GUN staying way?" Maria asked.

"Yes Maria… they decided that Shadow isn't worth hunting… he's not a threat…" he smiled. "Why, did you worry?" he asked. Maria nodded, then hugged Shadow. "We can cure you now." he smiled. "So sleep tight… and we'll start tomorrow." he said.

The two of them ran off to bed. Their rooms were next door to each other… they were small rooms, but they didn't need much room for a bed and a few belongings. They slept well that night… as well as they could while being exited any way.

The morning came by and the two of them felt nervous. They held each other's hand tightly and walked into the lab. Professor Gerald called Shadow into the separate room to talk to him, Maria sat nervously.

When Shadow came out, he looked tearful, but happy. "Let's do this." he said. And they went through with the procedure. Maria was now… _immortal. _

_1960 Space Colony ARK (10 years later)_

Gerald had passed away from old age, and Maria was now an adult, she was 22, she had stopped aging a few years before. Like Shadow. She's be young forever. Shadow looked up to her all the time, but she didn't look at him the same.

She had stopped liking Shadow the way she used to. "Maria… why aren't you talking to me…" he said, from him cage in the little lab Maria worked in. She was now the head professor, and was in charge of what happened to Shadow.

"Why should I… you're just an experiment… you're nothing." she said emotionlessly.

"Why… Maria… why did you change… what happened to the old you… who loved me…" he said sadly.

"I grew up and realised… you're nothing but an experiment… it was costing this colony so much to treat you like a human…. And that was wrong… you're an animal… so stop talking." she said.

Shadow sat silently with tears falling from his eyes. Maria no longer loved him, and didn't care for him. He curled up in the corner of the cell and cried, trying to hide his tears from her.

A few days later, Maria had done with her work and let Shadow out of the cramped little cage. He looked at her lovingly, until she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into another room. Inside, there was a table, bug enough for Shadow to lie on, with straps on it. "What's going on?" Shadow asked, she placed him and the table, and laid him down. She then attached the straps to him, he couldn't move. "Maria…" he said in a scared voice.

"I'm going to test this new medicine on you… and it might cause you a lot a pain… and I don't want you to hurt yourself, so I'm securing you." she said. Shadow looked at her with afraid eyes, pleading eyes. He had been reduced to a lab rat. His eyes widened as he saw the needle, it was huge.

"D-do… you have to inject me with that…" he said, going pale. She nodded and pointed it at his neck. "What are you doing!" he exclaimed. "Don't you have to inject it into my arm!"

"No… it's best to inject into your neck…" she said, and stuck it in the side of his neck.

"What? Is it a cure for a bad throat!" he said sarcastically, while cringing as it went in. She was done. "I don't feet anything…" he said, but then his pupils shrunk.

"What do you feel now?" she asked, getting out her note pad.

"Pain… spreading… from my neck… it's going everywhere…" he groaned, he "Make it stop!" he screamed, pulling at the straps, but he couldn't move. "PLEASE!" he screamed louder.

"I can't do that…" she said.

"When will the pain stop!" he asked, while grunting with pain.

"When it's all passed out of you body… so, a few days…" she said. Shadow stopped breathing.

"Why…" he chocked. "I need pain relief…this hurts too much!" he cried out in agony.

"It might ruin the results." she said. Shadow hissed in pain.

"You… why would you do this!" he cried. "You're a monster… just because you're immortal and powerful, doesn't mean you can be like this!" he yelled. "I beg you Maria… you gotta make the pain stop…"

"No… you know how important these experiments are…" she said. "Why did they give you the ability to talk…" she sighed.

"What ever cure this is, it isn't working… so end the experiment!" he rasped. He began to choke again. "I can't breathe… I…"

"It's a good job you're immortal, isn't it… or you'd die." she said, while taking notes.

"That's where you're wrong…" he whispered. She looked up from her notes.

"What?" she said breathlessly.

"Not any more… when I gave you immortality… I lost mine… I'm not immortal…" Shadow said.

"But… this means you could die… NO!" she screamed. "I thought I could do this, make the cure and-"

"What… go back to the old you… after all you've done to me… I gave you eternal life… and this is what you do to me… well… enjoy the long eternity without me…" he said slowly, his eyes closed and all was silent, Maria saw one last tear fall from his eye before his heart stopped.

_Back To Reality (Modern Day With Shadow Again)_

"Holy… sh-" Shadow began to say. "Would she really have turned out that way?" he asked himself, getting tears in his eyes. "So…

_Maybe it was for the best…_"

**Wow… so… maybe Maria wouldn't have been so friendly as she grew up and wasn't so naïve. Depressing, I know… but, it's an idea I got. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Lucy Labrador **


End file.
